Victory-class Star Destroyer
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Victory-class Star Destroyer | klasse = Star Destroyer | ontwerp = Walex Blissex | fabrikant = Rendili StarDrive | prijs = | lengte = 900,00 meter | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 5.200 (Victory-I) 6.107 (Victory-II) | passagiers = 2.040 (Victory-I) 1.600 (Victory-II) | vrachtcapaciteit = 8.100 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} 250px|thumb|Victory Star Destroyer De Victory-class Star Destroyer was een Star Destroyer die op het einde de Clone Wars werd geïntroduceerd en een kleinere versie was van de Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Uitzicht De Victory-class was 900 meter lang en werd gekenmerkt door een spitse brug in vergelijking met andere Star Destroyers. De communicatietoren was ook veel langer dan die bij andere Star Destroyers, net als de voorste observatiepost. De Victory was bewapend met 10 Quad Turbolasers, 40 Double Turbolasers en 8 Concussion Missile Launchers. Het had een crew van meer dan 5000 personen en kon meer dan 2000 troepen vervoeren. Naast starfighters kon het ook grondvoertuigen zoals AT-AT Walkers of Juggernauts meevoeren. De Victory had ook twee Docking Bays en een Solar Ionization Reactor. Functies De sterkste eigenschappen van deze schepen waren het verdedigen van planeten, aanvallen van planeten of locaties, het ondersteunen van een aanval van grondtroepen en het gevecht tegen andere schepen. De Victory was vooral bekwaam in het aanvallen en verdedigen van planeten. Dit kwam doordat deze schepen de bovenste regionen van de atmosfeer konden binnendringen, in tegenstelling tot grotere Star Destroyers. Zo konden zij precieze bombardementen uitvoeren en schepen achtervolgen tot in de atmosfeer De Victory had vrij trage LF9 Ion Engines maar wel een zeer snelle DeLuxFlux Hyperdrive klasse 1.0 waardoor deze schepen zich snel konden verplaatsen. Daarom was de Victory erg geschikt om piraterij te bestrijden maar minder handig om te gebruiken in grote vlootoperaties of achtervolgingen. Om hun gebrek aan snelheid te compenseren, had de Victory wel tien Tractor Beam Generators om vluchtende schepen te vangen. Deze projectors bevonden zich bovenaan het schip is goed beschermde koepels. Een Victory kon twee tot 4 squadrons – maximaal 48 – Starfighters vervoeren. Sommige Victory schepen hadden afgesloten flight decks die niet meer werden gebruikt omdat de vraag naar Starfighters te groot was geworden om alle Victory-class modellen te bevoorraden. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Clone Wars geraakte de ontwikkeling van nieuwe schepen in een stroomversnelling om grotere en sterkere schepen te ontwikkelen. De Victory was eigenlijk het gevolg van de bitterharde concurrentiestrijd die tussen de fabrikanten heerste tijdens de Clone Wars. De Arch-Provost van Rendili gaf zijn spionnen en ontwerpers de opdracht om met een rivaliserend schip op de proppen te komen die de contracten van Kuat Drive Yards zou in gevaar brengen bij de Republic. Walex Blissex ontwikkelde de Victory-class voor Rendili StarDrive onder het Victory Initiative Project tegen het einde van de Clone Wars om de confrontatie met de schepen van de CIS rechtstreeks aan te gaan. Het gebrek aan snelheid werd snel duidelijk en de Victory moest enorm rekenen om de doeltreffendheid van zijn missiles om een confrontatie zegevierend te kunnen afsluiten. De Victory-I werd ingezet in Sector 0 tegen de Techno Unions Bulwark-class Mark I Battlecruisers die waren ontsnapt tijdens de Blockade of Foerost. Daardoor werd de Victory Fleet zes maanden vroeger dan gepland ingeschakeld maar de meeste Victory-class schepen zouden pas na de oprichting van de New Order operationeel zijn. Deze schepen zagen dus weinig actie tijdens de Clone Wars maar vormden samen met de Venator-class Star Destroyers de kern van de Imperial Fleet totdat de Imperial-class Star Destroyers operationeel waren. Na verloop van tijd werden de Victory-class modellen overgeschakeld naar andere missies. Zo werden ze gebruikt om planeten te verdedigen, een taak die ze uitstekend volbrachten of werden ze ingeschakeld in reserve vloten in de Core Worlds. De Corporate Sector Authority kocht 250 Victory-class Star Destroyers over terwijl andere schepen werden verkocht aan planetaire legers. De schepen mochten misschien verouderd zijn, ze droegen nog steeds voldoende wapens om een doorsnee aanval van Rebellen of piraten af te slaan. Om piraten te bestrijden waren deze schepen erg geschikt door hun snelle Hyperdrive. In de Battle of Denab bewees het gebrek aan snelheid cruciaal te zijn voor de winst van de Rebel Alliance tegen het Imperial Fourth Attack Squadron dat zo goed als alleen bestond uit Victory-class Star Destroyers. Modellen Victory-I Dit was het eerste model van de Victory-class. Victory-II Deze veranderingen werden pas na de Clone Wars ingevoerd en aangezien er al betere Star Destroyers waren gemaakt, zouden er niet zoveel Victory-II modellen in actie komen. De Victory-II werd aangepast om wél zijn mannetje te kunnen staan in gevechten tegen andere schepen. Deze upgrade van de Victory-I kon zo’n 1.600 missiles vervoeren en had ook snellere Ion Engines van Hoersch-Kessel gekregen. De wapens waren aangepast en in plaats van missiles was de Victory-II bewapend met Ion Cannons Specificaties Wapens Victory-I *10 Light Quad Turbolasers *40 Double Turbolasers *8 Concussion Missile Launchers *10 Tractor Beam Projectors Wapens Victory-II *20 Turbolasers Batteries *20 Double Turbolasers *8 Ion Cannons *10 Tractor Beam Projectors Motoren *Alderaan Royal Engineers LF9 Ion Engine (Victory-I) *Hoersch-Kessel Ion Engines (Victory-II) *DeLuxFlux Hyperdrive Achter de Schermen *De Victory-class Star Destroyer verscheen voor het eerst in Han Solo’s Revenge. *Volgens het CCG verschijnen deze schepen in de films maar dit is een fout van Decipher. Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Han Solo’s Revenge *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Star Wars: X-Wing – Game *Star Wars: TIE Fighter – Game *CCG category:Star Destroyers category:Rendili StarDrive category:Republic Navy category:Imperial Navy category:Victory-class Star Destroyers